The invention relates to an endoscope for use in an intubation procedure, and more particularly, to an endoscope designed for insertion into an endotracheal tube during an intubation procedure.
Many medical procedures require insertion of an endotracheal tube into the trachea of a patient. The endotracheal tube ensures proper ventilation in the patient, and also allows for the delivery of various gases to the patient, such as an anesthetic or oxygen.
In an intubation procedure, the endotracheal tube is typically introduced through the mouth of the patient. Simultaneously, a laryngoscope blade can be used to move the patient's tongue so that the patient's epiglottic and vocal cords can be viewed by the operator. The endotracheal tube is then advanced until it is positioned at the proper location in the patient's trachea. Once the endotracheal tube is properly positioned, a cuff affixed to the endotracheal tube can be inflated. This cuff seals the patient's airway passage to the flow of ambient gases, and also firmly fixes the endotracheal tube in place in the patient's trachea. At this time, the laryngoscope can be withdrawn leaving the endotracheal tube in the body.
In ideal situations, the above-described technique provides an adequate means for inserting an endotracheal tube in the patient's airway passage. However, the patient's airway passage may be obscured by blood or vomitus. Also, the patient's airway passage may be difficult to view due to anatomical features peculiar to the patient, such as an abnormally large tongue, tumors in the airway passage, trauma to the throat area, or various dental abnormalities (such as abnormally large or protruding teeth). These factors make it difficult for the operator to steer the endotracheal tube away from sensitive parts of the patient's airway passage, such as the vocal chords. Furthermore, these problems are compounded by the fact that intubation procedures are often performed in hectic emergency situations in which quick action is required.
Practitioners in this field have addressed this challenge through the use of various endoscopic visualization techniques. U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,153 to Berci exemplifies one such technique. This patent discloses a flexible endoscope which passes through the lumen of an endotracheal tube such that the tip of the endoscope is positioned in proximity to the distal end of the endotracheal tube. The tip of the endoscope contains an imaging element which communicates images from the distal end of the endoscope to the proximal end of the endoscope, and then to a portable monitor. The images displayed on the monitor can be viewed by the operator during insertion of the endotracheal tube, and thereby can be used to ensure that none of the sensitive structure in the patient's airway passage is damaged during the procedure. To maneuver the endotracheal tube away from such sensitive structures, the device additionally includes a steering mechanism. Other patents which disclose visualization techniques for use in intubation procedures are U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,363,838, 4,742,819, 3,776,222, and 4,567,882.
While the use of the above-described techniques and devices reduces the potential for damage to the sensitive structure in a patient's airway passage, there remains ample room for improvement in this field. More specifically, in addition to accuracy, it is desirable to provide an intubation device which is easy to use. Here, "ease of use" has various dimensions. First, the operator should be able to learn how to use the device in a relatively short period of time. It is desirable to make the device as straightforward as possible to accommodate especially those operators having limited training and experience. Second, the operator should be able to deploy the device quickly, and maneuver the device with accuracy and minimal effort. This is required because the device is often used in emergency situation in which quick action is demanded.
An intubation device should also be relatively easy to prepare for subsequent uses. This requirement includes ensuring that equipment is sterile upon each use. As the complexity of the device increases, the device often proves more difficult to sterilize due to, for instance, the fact that the device employs a larger and more complex surface area.
Finally, the commercial success of the device depends heavily on the expense at which it can be produced. The availability of sophisticated endoscope visualization techniques is of little use if this technology cannot be made available to the medical community at a manageable cost.
The above-mentioned patents fall short with regard to one or more of the above-stated requirements. Hence, it is an exemplary objective of the present invention to provide, at a reasonable expense, an intubation device which is easy to use and easy to prepare for reuse.